Once Upon a Holidays
by mariasagarmzn
Summary: En navidades las cosas se ponen más tiernas, la gente es más amable, cariñosa... o eso dicen. Veremos qué les ocurre estos días festivos a nuestras chicas favoritas. Las cosas se pueden poner un poco turbias con ciertos objetos que Henry encuentra...
1. Chapter 1

**25 de Diciembre.**

Era el día de Navidad, Regina no había pegado ojo en toda la noche "Noche Buena para algunos" pensó. Cierto es que días atrás la maldición de la Snow Queen se había roto, Henry había encontrado una pista sobre el libro, pero también Robin había salido del pueblo con su mujer e hijo. Y no sabía exactamente como sentirse.  
>Salió de la cama y se fue directa a la ducha, pensar bajo el agua de la ducha caliente siempre le ayudaba a reorganizarse los pensamientos.<p>

En el otro lado del pueblo, en casa de los Charming, se respiraba un aire festivo y nada más y nada menos que de mano de Emma, azuzada por Henry un poco, pero se lo estaba pasando en grande decorando y poniendo luces por todo el piso. Se había puesto incluso un gorrito de Papá Noel.  
>Era pronto por la mañana así que Henry, mientras en esa casa se volvían locos con la Navidad, se escabulló y fue a ver a su otra madre, ya que no le contestaba a los mensajes "otra vez se está encerrando en sí misma y no lo voy a permitir" se dijo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la mansión no supo si llamar o abrir con su llave directamente, pero justo en ese momento…<p>

-¡Henry cariño!- Regina abría la puerta sin darse cuenta con quién chocaba.  
>-Hola mamá. Que susto me has dado, pensaba que estabas en tu despacho. He venido a darte un regalo.- Dijo este con prisa al tropezarse con ella.<br>-No hacía falta.- Dijo con falso reproche, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.  
>-Claro que sí. Ya soy suficientemente mayor para hacer regalos a las personas que quiero y este es para ti.<br>Regina cogió la pequeña cajita que su hijo le dio y cuando la abrió la boca se le desencajó y unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.  
>-Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿De dónde…?- Regina no podía articular palabra y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.<br>-Te sorprenderías de la de sorpresas que tiene esa mansión abandonada.- La sonrisa pícara y de niño bueno no le cambiaría nunca.  
>-Te dije que no quería que fueras sólo a ese sitio Henry.<br>-Tranquila, fui con Emma.  
>-Ah…- dijo un poco sorprendida y quizás con un poco de celos.<br>-Bueno, qué te parece.  
>-Es perfecto cariño, pensaba que no lo iba a recuperar nunca, es un regalo único. Supongo que sabrás lo que es. Emma no lo habrá visto, ¿no?<br>-Claro que se lo que es. Es el anillo que te dio Daniel, ¿verdad? Lo reconocí por el cuento, y no, Emma no lo ha visto.

Después de esa sorpresa para Regina que la ayudó para olvidarse un poco de todo, aunque acordarse de otras cosas, se fueron en el coche de esta hacia Grany's. Por el camino hablaron de todo y nada. Cuando llegaron Henry salió escopeteado hacia el baño y Regina con parsimonia entró al local.  
>Allí estaba Emma en la barra pidiendo cafés y chocolates para llevarlos al piso, ni vio la exhalación de su hijo hacia el baño pero sí que vio a Regina entrar, se quedó pensativa un rato y se acercó a ella mientras le hacían el pedido.<p>

-Regina, hola.- dijo poniéndose delante de ella.  
>-Emma, ¿tan pronto por aquí? Son las 9 de la mañana, raro de ti.<br>-¡Es Navidad!- dijo Emma entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.  
>-No te tomaba por una persona muy festiva- dijo Regina mirando a través de esta para ver si veía a Henry.<br>-Bueno, tengo mis momentos. ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Hace días que no se te ve el pelo.  
>-He estado ocupada… estudiando una forma de… destruir el hechizo de la frontera del pueblo, mientras tú te dedicas a vestirte de… elfo y poner de luces todo el pueblo.- Dijo mirando a Emma de arriba abajo. La verdad que le parecía muy graciosa la vestimenta de esta. Jersey rojo con detalles verdes, un muñeco de nieve horrendo y un gorro rojo de lana con pompon blanco.<br>Emma no dijo nada sólo le echó una mirada entre divertida y ofendida y se giró a por su pedido. La rubia volvió hacia Regina con su pedido.  
>-¿Sabes que tienes un regalo bajo el árbol de los Charming?<br>-¿Perdona?- soltó Regina sorprendida y con los ojos como platos.  
>-Si. Te debes haber portado muy bien este año. Te esperamos para comer a las dos. No faltes o te quedas sin regalo.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.<br>-Pero Emma yo no…-  
>-Nada de peros. Hasta luego.- La interrumpió y se fue.<br>-¿Esa era mi madre?- Preguntó Henry que ya salía del baño.- Si que se ha metido en el papel de la Navidad.  
>-Henry, ¿tú sabías que tenía un regalo en casa de tus abuelos?- le preguntó casi sabiendo la respuesta.<br>-Ah.. si, se me olvidó decírtelo. Así que… Vamos! Hay que comprar cosas, aún tenemos tiempo.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de su madre y saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa mientras que Regina no sabía si reír o qué.

Se pasearon por todas las tiendas de Storybrooke, incluso por la de Rumple, aunque este ya no estaba, Belle se hizo cargo de la tienda. La morena lo iba llevando mejor aún tenía sus altibajos con el tema. Mientras Henry miraba por la tienda Belle y Regina hablaron un rato hasta que el chico las interrumpió con un objeto en la mano.

-¿Ya has elegido un regalo para Emma, Henry?- Preguntó Regina disculpándose con Belle, que se fue detrás del mostrador.  
>-Sí. Creo que esto le gustará, es un triángulo con un círculo en medio, como de Harry Potter. Es bonito.- Dijo el niño mirando el objeto con curiosidad.<br>-Si que es bonito. ¿Son un zafiro y una esmeralda?- le preguntó a Belle.  
>-Exacto.- dijo Belle mirando el collar con lupa.<br>-Como el color de sus ojos.- Dijo Regina para sí misma en voz alta.  
>-¿El qué?- preguntó Henry extrañado.<br>-Nada, nada… Me lo llevo. Envuélvelo, es para regalo.- Le dijo a Belle, la cual obedeció sin rechistar.

Después de esa mañana tan ajetreada Emma ayudaba a su madre a preparar la comida mientras David ponía la mesa.

-Eh, Papá, pon un cubierto más. He invitado a Regina.- soltó Emma sin reparar en la expresión de sus padres.- Oh vamos, ¿no pensabais que la iba a dejar en su casa sola después de todo lo que ha pasado? Y vosotros con ella digamos que ya estáis en buenos términos, ¿no?  
>-Ehh… Bueno sí, pero me deberías haber avisado antes, hubiese hecho más comida y otro postre. ¡Emma! Que hay tarta de manzana…- Dijo Snow. No es que estuviera enfadada, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que hacían una comida navideña oficial.- ¿Y los regalos? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando todos nos demos los regalos y ella no tenga ninguno?<br>-Cálmate, eso lo tengo controlado. Ya le compré algo hace unos días.- dijo Emma con toda la calma del mundo.  
>-Entonces… Voy a por otro plato.- Dijo David con la misma calma que su hija. Mientras Snow se puso deprisa a hacer otro postre, histérica perdida.<p>

Regina se dirigió con Henry hacia casa de los Charming en coche y en la puerta se paró y el niño bajó pero no Regina.

-Venga mamá, que nos esperan de hace un rato.- dijo Henry apremiándola.  
>-Ve tú Henry, yo voy a casa un momento a cambiarme.- Henry la miró inquisitoriamente.- Te prometo que vuelvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ha sido una mañana ajetreada y quiero arreglarme, tranquilo.<br>-Vale, pero vuelve.- dijo Henry ya entrando por el portal.

La mañana había sido muy extraña y llena de demasiadas emociones para Regina. Por un lado el anillo de Daniel que su hijo le había encontrado. Emma invitándola a comer a su casa. El regalo que supuestamente le tenía preparado y el que ella le había comprado a la rubia. Y ahora se veía delante de su armario nerviosa porque no sabía qué ponerse.  
>Optó por un vestido rojo, chaqueta y botas negras. Y como le dijo a Henry apareció ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o más bien en una nube de humo.<p>

-¡Llaman al timbre!- gritó Snow que estaba de harina hasta las cejas.  
>-Ya voy yo.<br>-Hola. ¿Llego pronto?  
>-¿Perdón?- dijo Emma que no le quitaba ojo de encima a Regina y dejándola pasar.- No claro que no, justo a tiempo. Estaba colocando los regalos bajo el árbol.- dijo recomponiéndose y respondiendo con torpeza la pregunta.<br>-Oh. Entonces toma, pon estos dos también.- le dio dos paquetes uno grande y otro más pequeño con el nombre de Emma y el de Henry puestos en ellos.  
>-Vaya, gracias. No puedo esperar a abrirlos.- le dijo con una sonrisa tan infantil que le pareció la cosa más tierna que había visto.<p>

Después de los saludos, la comida y todo llegó el momento de los regalos y Henry se abalanzó bajo el árbol de rodillas y se puso a repartir. Snow les había regalado a todos bufandas y gorros hechas a mano, de diferentes colores. David les regaló a Snow y Emma unos pendientes a juego y a Henry una espada, a lo cual Regina le lanzó una mirada que si las miradas matasen el pobre Charming estaría tres metros bajo tierra, pero se contuvo por la felicidad que emanaba Henry. Henry les había hecho regalos hechos a mano a todos. Emma le dio a Henry su regalo, una Nintendo DS nueva y un par de juegos.  
>En esto que Snow y David recogían la mesa y Henry ya se había abstraído del mundo con la maquineta con su tío Neal en brazos, Emma aprovechó para darle el regalo a Regina y viceversa.<p>

-¿Una espada, en serio?.- le dijo Regina por lo bajo a Emma, la cual sólo se rió un poco y le dio su regalo.  
>-Toma, espero que te guste, me costó bastante encontrar algo que pudiera gustarte, ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero creo que si lo suficiente.- dijo Emma de corrido, al final cogiendo aire.<br>Regina abrió el regalo y se quedó boquiabierta.  
>-¿Has encontrado la forma de tirar abajo el hechizo?<br>-Sip.  
>-¿Tu sola?<br>-Sip.- volvió a responder con orgullo.  
>-Pero, cómo…- aún no se lo creía.<br>-Estos días te he observado Regina, sé que sufres tanto por el asunto de Robin como por lo del libro, y en este pueblo atascada no vas a poder hacer nada, así que he ido haciendo visitas a la biblioteca y lo mío me ha costado pero creo que con lo que he sacado y lo que puedas conseguir tú, yo creo que lo podremos deshacer.  
>-Emma, gracias, de verdad.- Regina la miró pero no se atrevió a acerarse a ella.<br>-De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer.  
>-Ahora mi regalo va a ser una birria comparado con este. Toma.- dijo tímidamente dándole el paquetito.<br>Cuando Emma abrió el regalo y lo vio y miró a Regina.  
>-¡Wow! Regina… es precioso.<br>-¿En serio? Tampoco es para tanto.- dijo intentando menospreciarse, cosa que le salió mal, porque Emma avanzó y le dio un abrazo.  
>-De verdad, es realmente bonito. Y parece el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.- dijo Emma sonriendo y poniéndose el colgante. En ese momento un aire imperceptible rodeó a las dos mujeres las cuales sólo sintieron un escalofrío.<br>-¿Te quedas a la cena?  
>-Debería ponerme a investigar esto que me has dado.<br>-Ya haremos eso luego, ahora vamos a preparar unos chocolates y luego cenamos.  
>-¿Aún tienes hambre?- dijo Regina riendo viendo como ese elfo navideño rubio se dirigía a la cocina.<br>-Todavía no, pero tendré. ¿Te quedas?- preguntó Emma con ilusión.  
>-Vale, me quedo, pero no mucho rato, en serio quiero repasar esto- dijo señalando el regalo de Emma.<br>-Me parece correcto.

Después de los chocolates y la cena Regina se despidió y Henry decidió irse con ella. Se dijo que ya era muy tarde, que ya investigaría mañana. Estaba empachada y Henry también.  
>Emma en su habitación se quitaba su "disfraz" de Navidad y mirando el colgante entre sus manos se quedó dormida.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**26 de Diciembre.**

Emma se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza del que culpó al ponche de la noche anterior, pero no creía que hubiera bebido tanto. Miró la hora y ya eran pasadas las doce. "¡Santo cielo, me he dormido!". Corrió a la ducha. Se vistió, se puso el collar y se peinó un poco. Bajó a desayunar pero ya no había nadie, así que cogió lo primero que vio para comer por el camino y se fue corriendo a la comisaría, pensó que David ya estaría ahí desde hace rato.  
>Cuando entró por la puerta lo vio sentado en su mesa tomando un café.<p>

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la marmota número uno…- Dijo David en un tono de burla.  
>-¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? Y te juro que anoche no bebí tanto, un par de vasos a lo sumo, pero…<br>-No pasa nada Emma, no es que esta ciudad fuera el núcleo del crimen y por si no lo recuerdas tu madre ahora es la alcaldesa, no hay de qué preocuparse.  
>-Sí, lo sé, pero aun así me podría haber llamado alguien, creo que mi alarma no funciona.- Dijo mientras miraba su móvil y se frotaba la sien, el dolor de cabeza no había disminuido en lo que llevaba despierta.<br>-¿Despertarte? Lo he intentado, sólo me ha faltado tirarte un cubo de agua por encima, pero creo que no estabas por la labor de despertar.  
>-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado, me gusta dormir, pero si tengo que trabajar…- David la interrumpió.<br>-Que no pasa nada, en serio.- Dijo acercándose y cogiéndola por los hombros.- Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, vamos a hacer un poco de papeleo que ya me estaba aburriendo de hacerlo yo sólo.  
>Emma sonrió y se pusieron a ello.<br>En la mansión ya estaban despiertos desde bien pronto por la mañana y Regina se llevó a Henry a su cripta para poder investigar lo que le había dado Emma.  
>-Mamá, ¿estás segura de que lo tendrás todo lo que pone ahí?- Dijo el crío ojeando el cuaderno que le dio Emma a Regina la noche anterior.<br>-No estoy segura, pero espero que sí- dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus cosas.- Algunas cosas las podemos encontrar aquí, en este mundo, pero otras son precisas de donde yo vengo y que con suerte tuve la anticipación de traerme algunas plantas y objetos que sólo se pueden encontrar ahí.- Cogió una caja vieja y la abrió, parecía que no había nada pero pasó la mano por encima y aparecieron montones de frascos y cajitas más pequeñas. Henry se la quedó mirando asombrado.- No podía arriesgarme a que alguien bajara aquí por casualidad y encontrara mi "arsenal".- Dijo Regina riéndose de la cara que había puesto su hijo.  
>-Es alucinante, ¿algún día me enseñarás magia?- Preguntó con miedo.<br>-Tal vez, algún día, si a Emma le parece bien. No veo por qué no, pero recuerda…  
>-Si, si, si… Toda magia tiene un precio. Creo que eso lo pillo.- dijo a modo de burla, pero realmente lo entendía. Henry sabía perfectamente lo que había pagado su madre.<br>-Pues va a ser la hora de comer. ¿Por qué no llamas a Emma y comemos los tres juntos?  
>-¿En serio?- no salía de su asombro.<br>-Sí, así aprovecharé para preguntarle sobre el cuaderno.

Henry llamó a Emma y quedaron ya en Granny's. De camino al restaurante aprovecharon para comprar algunas semillas y especias que necesitaban para el contra-hechizo.  
>Emma por su parte cuando salía de la comisaría no se encontraba bien del todo, pero no quiso anular la comida, era una oportunidad para relacionarse con su nueva amiga "Que raro suena" pensó. Pasó por la farmacia a comprarse algo para el dolor de cabeza y se encaminó a Granny's.<br>Cuando entró por la puerta vio a Regina y Henry sentados en la barra esperándola para sentarse juntos. Emma caminó hacia ellos mientras la miraban y de repente cayó a plomo al suelo.  
>Pasaron demasiadas imágenes por su cabeza: sangre, gritos, llantos, dolor… mucho dolor.<br>Abrió los ojos y estaba en una habitación de hospital.

-¡Emma!- gritó Regina.  
>-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Emma ahogando un llanto que ni sabía por qué lo estaba aguantando.<br>-¿Estás bien? Entraste a Granny's y nada más vernos te desmayaste.  
>-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Henry?<br>-Henry está con tus padres, han estado un rato y se lo han llevado, les he dicho que cualquier cosa les llamaba, así que..  
>-No, espera. Regina, he visto algo.- le dijo cogiéndola del brazo, para que no se fuera.-Y tengo miedo.<br>-Emma, ¿seguro que estás bien?- no pudo evitar sonar preocupada.  
>-No sé si mientras me desmayaba o ya inconsciente, he visto algo que me ha aterrado.- dijo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.<br>-¿Y se puede saber qué ha sido eso?- Regina empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.  
>-He visto a alguien que…- tragó saliva- alguien que mataba a todo el mundo que quiero. Ha sido tan real Regina, no podía parar a esa cosa y sólo había sangre y gritos… y yo, yo no podía pararlo.- Se echó a llorar con ganas y sin pensarlo se echó a los brazos de Regina. Esta reaccionó extraña al abrazo, pero entendió que era lo que la rubia necesitaba y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos.<br>-Emma, tranquilízate, sólo fue un mal sueño, no les va a pasar nada a nadie. Te lo prometo.  
>-Pero fue tan real…<br>-Bueno, pero ahora estás despierta y no en un sueño horroroso, así que recomponte que voy a llamar a tus padres para decirles que ya estás despierta. Hablaré también con Whale para ver si te dejan irte a casa.- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.  
>-Regina.- esta se paró en el marco de la puerta.- Gracias.<br>-De nada Emma- le dijo dándole una sonrisa amistosa.

Otra vez ese escalofrío.

Cuando llegaron todos al apartamento dejaron a Emma dormir tranquila y al poco rato Henry también se fue a dormir, quería quedarse ahí esa noche para asegurarse que Emma estaba bien. Snow dejó acostado al bebé y se fueron los tres a la barra de la cocina a tomarse un café.

-Gracias Regina, de verdad por haberle hecho compañía a Emma esta tarde.- empezó Snow pasándole el azúcar.  
>-No creo que dejarla tirada en el suelo de la cafetería me hubiera dejado en buen lugar delante de Henry.<br>-Eso es verdad. Además, ¿no sois ahora amigas?- preguntó este con aire divertido.  
>-Sí, bueno, se nota que es vuestra hija, nunca pierde la esperanza con nada.- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.<br>-Pues los médicos dicen que todo estaba bien, que no entienden el desmayo.- intervino Snow, que notaba a la morena algo incómoda.- No entiendo qué puede ser.  
>-Cuando despertó me dijo que tuvo una especie de visión.<br>-¿Una visión?- preguntó David ya serio.  
>-Sí, una especie de sueño donde alguien o algo mataba a todo el mundo que quiere.<br>-Qué horror. ¿Crees que pueda significar algo?- preguntó preocupada Snow.  
>-No sé si significará algo o sólo ha sido un mal sueño. Le preguntaría a Gold, pero está "de viaje".- dijo acordándose de lo que le contó Belle en la tienda.<br>-Espero que no le pase más. Yo creo que hemos tenido suficiente con tanta maldición y enemigos inesperados por ahora. Un descanso no nos vendría mal.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo.- le dio la razón a su mujer dándole un beso en la coronilla.<br>-Bueno, creo que debería irme.- dijo Regina cogiendo su abrigo.  
>-Está cayendo una buena nevada ahí fuera, ¿seguro que no te quieres quedar?- le dijo Snow.<br>-Tranquila, dejo el coche aquí y ya lo vendré a buscar mañana.- y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pareja.  
>-No acabo de acostumbrarme a eso- dijo Snow dirigiéndose a la habitación. Le seguía David riéndose y pronto acabaron dormidos y la casa en profundo silencio.<br>Cuando Regina ya se había bañado y puesto el pijama se dispuso a meterse en la cama e intentar dormir. Pero no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que le había contado Emma, es cierto que la intentó tranquilizar diciéndole que fue un mal sueño, pero en el fondo sabía que no era todo tan sencillo y que algo pasaba. Las tres de la mañana se le hicieron hasta que consiguió quedarse dormida. Mañana sería otro día.  
>Emma, sumida en un profundo sueño, se levantó de la cama como llevada por una fuerza y se paseó por todas las habitaciones observando a Henry y luego a sus padres hasta llegar al pequeño Neal, se quedó un rato mirándolo "Pronto, pequeñín. Pronto".<br>_

He tenido que escribir todo otra vez, porque se me ha borrado xD Así que paciencia. Voy escribiendo sobre la marcha así que es muy probable que se me vaya mucho la pinza. Viendo como ha acabado este capítulo, no sé como acabará esto... =P


End file.
